izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zepta
Name: Princess Linnya Zepta (AKA Zepta) Homeworld Tre Amorium Species: Amorian Height: Same as Vix Eye Color: Blue Hair Style: Long and Messy Favorite Color: Black Age: Unknown Occupation: Princess Gender: Female Love Interest: Vix Most Likely to Say: "Come on! Let's have some fun!" Least Likely to Say: "Of course, it's the lady-like thing to do." Physical Appearance Zepta has bright magenta hair with many colored streaks. Her crown is silver with two triangular pink gems and one large turquiose gem, on which she scratched her initial. She has teal eyes and green eyeshadow. Her skin is a light grey. Her dress was once very long and elegant, but Zepta decided to tear it along the bottom and rip off the sleeves. She tied one blue sash and one plum-colored sash around the dress, and wears long, multicolored, striped stockings. She has only one black glove, a gold necklace, and a pair of black flats. Disguise When Vix has to go to Earth for supplies, Zepta frequently joins him, she wears a human disguise. It consists of a black wig with bright blue streaks, blue lenses, a black top with a blue collar that's missing a sleeve, two silver bracelets, blue lipstick, a shredded, black skirt, and black boots with blue trim. Past She is known by her people as, "The princess who went wrong," because she is loud and outrageous, her people, on the other hand, are very prim and proper. She hates her homeworld, and wishes that it didn't exist. Her wish came true when Vix came to conquer her planet. Since then, she has aided in her planet's destruction. Relationships Vix Zepta is as close as you can get to being best friends with Vix. She has a large and rather obvious crush on him, that she is terrible at hiding. He never seems to notice. She aids Vix in the obliteration of her homeworld, and defends him under any circumstances. LiLi LiLi and Zepta respect one another, and Zepta is one of the few people to see LiLi outside of duty mode. They have a small friendship, and they talk often. LiLi often give Zepta advice on how to talk to Vix. Ameria Ameria was Zepta's best friend, she was the only other Amorian that would not be destroyed if Vix takes over. Ameria was different from all the other natives, and that's why they were friends. Until Zepta's parents got to her, and (as Zepta would say) "Brainwashed Her." Naverda Naverda and Zepta hate each other for many reasons, the main one being that Zepta wants to destroy the planet, and Naverda wants her planet to survive. Naverda and Zepta never liked each other, Zepta thinks she is a perfectionist, and Naverda thinks she is too loud and rough. Vanandreo Vanandreo and Zepta are thought of as enemies, but the two are actually nice to each other. Jon Jon is the only human she has ever met, she comes to Earth sometimes when Vix needs to collect supplies, she found him when she was strolling around the town, he was launching water balloons at innocent passerby, she started talking to him, and grew to like him, the two are good friends. Abilities Being from another planet, Zepta has odd abilities. Her hair and eyes change color depending on her mood, (Orange: Curious, Red: Frustrated, Blue: Sad, etc.) But when she's angry, her eyes turn white, her teeth become jagged, and her hair lights on fire. She can blow smoke in any shape she wants, from a simple circle, to a complicated painting. When she blows a kiss, the lipstick physically flies off her lips and onto the cheek of the person of her choice. She can make fire appear in the palm of her hand by snapping her fingers. Personality Zepta is loud and rambunctious, she hates people who try to tell her what to do. She wants to be her own person, not what everyone excpects her to be. She likes music, the color black, and anything loud and crazy. Category:Females Category:Armorians Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:OC Category:LGBT Characters Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Invader Gia